Pretty Little Liars (En el juego de Jigsaw)
by Pandora Montgomery
Summary: Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marín y por último "La Abeja Reina" Alison DiLaurentis han sido amigas desde el 6 grado de primaria, pero una noche Alison desaparece, separándolas por 3 años hasta que un día cada una reciben mensajes un tanto anónimos de alguien llamado –A que las quiere perjudicar y de -Jigsaw que las amenaza en jugar sus juegos macabros
1. Capítulo 1: Volver al Pasado

Volver al pasado

Rosewood un pueblo en el que nunca pasa nada, un lugar al que sus ciudadanos lo pueden llamar hogar con toda seguridad, que pueden ir a cualquier lugar con toda confianza, desde el cine o un buen centro comercial y comer esas deliciosas papas francesas sin ningún remordimiento. Pero para nuestras chicas, no creo que la manera en que vivan ahora les durara el gusto ¿o sí?

- Creo que te quedaría mejor el rosa – sugirió Alison a Aria

- No es mi estilo, prefiero algo más negro o azul, definitivamente el rosa no va entre mis posibilidades – tirando una falda tipo tutu rosada

- Lo sé pero no es algo que yo decida, es que lo debes hacer para no ser siempre la rara del grupo – acostándose en la cama – ¿O no Emily? – sonriéndole

- Eh… no se – algo nerviosa – Mejor pruébate este – dándole a Aria un top azul con encajes blanco y un escote en V

- Esto es mejor, tu si sabes Emily

- Hmp, como sea – volteando los ojos. Emily, Aria y Alison se reunieron en la casa de Emily aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres para probarse la ropa que usaran para el 7 año de secundaria en la preparatoria Rosewood, faltaban apenas 3 meses para que empezaran las clases pero Alison nunca deja nada para retrasar y que mejor forma de empezar un nuevo año con la supervisión de tu mejor amiga

- Alison llamaste a Hanna y a Spencer, no podemos escoger antes sin ellas

- Emily cálmate, se que quieres que nos desnudemos, pero aguanta un poco – riéndose

- Hmp – mirándola serio

- Cálmate asesina solo es una broma

- Si ya paso una hora que estamos aquí y no han llegado Spencer ni… - llegándole un msj – hablando de la reina de roma – activando el altavoz – Spencer donde estas llevamos una hora esperando

_- Disculpen chicas, hubo un inconveniente en mi casa, voy en camino_

_- Llevamos más de una hora…_

_- Lo sé Alison no estoy tardando además estoy con Hanna que acabo de recogerla - colgando_

- Tranquila no deben de tardar, además ¿Cuál es tu apuro?

- No chicas solo que… No importa todo va a estar bien

- Bien – repitieron Aria y Emily

20 minutos después

- Hasta que al fin llegan

- Tranquila solo fueron 20 minutos, además había mucha cola a donde fuimos

- ¿Y a donde fue...?

- A esto – enseñándoles 4 botellas de NUVO – para compensar nuestra falta - sonriendo

- Genial bien pensado Spencer

- Me llevaría el crédito pero fue también idea de Hanna en tomar el vodka de la colección importada de su mamá

- Vaya veo que estas aprendiendo, es bueno que la gorda Hanna se esté desatando

- Jejeje si – sin saber si era una indirecta o algo más

- Este NUVO dicen que es delicioso

- Es rosa, es lo mejor

- Que ingeniosa – replico Aria

- No creen que aun estamos jóvenes para tomar – pregunto Emily

- AY POR FAVOR no nos vengas con acto de pureza, no están tus padres hay que aprovechar

- Lo sé pero no estoy acostumbrada

- Si pero solo esta noche… si – poniendo ojos de borreguito

- Bueno… lo hare, pero recogen todo, no quiero que mis padres vean las botellas

- Tranquila que si te metes en problemas, ya no te tendríamos, y nos harías falta a todas

- ¿Enserio? – sorprendida

- Pues claro eres la más especial entre todas, verdad Spencer

- Si eres la única en la cual no le importa que tanto debe llevar de maquillaje como Allí – riéndose

- Muy divertido. Pero ahora dejemos de platicas, empecemos la verdadera fiesta chicas

Era normal para Alison conseguir todo lo que quería, era un capricho innecesario solo para hacer que sus amigas hicieran lo que querían aunque no les gustaba en absoluto. Spencer, Hanna, Emily y Aria eran como unas muñecas para Alison, ya que como ella misma dice "siempre hago lo que quiero sin que nadie discuta" hacían todo por ella, todo por ser la mejor para ella, la mejor amiga, la favorita etc., aunque para ellas era como vivir en un película muy difícil de salir ya que los juegos de Alison eran lo que menos querían en sus vidas

- Saben chicas este trabajo es muy arduo para mi, y hay que divertirnos más de lo usual – mirando a Hanna – y creo que aparte del vodka debería de haber algo mejor – mirando a Aria también – y sé lo que debemos hacer – fijando la mirada en Emily que estaba tomando un poco de Coca Cola de vainilla

- ¡Ah sí! – sonriendo Spencer no muy convencida

- Si, por eso creo que deberíamos hacer unas pequeñas travesuras

- No voy – susurro Aria a Hanna que estaba comiendo un poco galletas krispies de chocolate

- ¡Escuche eso! – Chillando – vamos Aria no seas así – poniendo ojos de borreguito – solo quiero jugar un juego – sonriendo macabramente

- Cuando siempre dices eso me da escalofrió – confeso Emily

- Es porque nunca lo has hecho, vamos además no va a hacer cuando las mande a nadar en el rio donde encontraron un cuerpo…

- Ni lo menciones, sentí voces en mi cuarto por toda la noche – menciono Aria

- Tranquila no va hacer como la otra vez, va hacer mejor – sonrió Alison

3 horas después

-¿Qué hiciste? – reclamo Hanna

- Vámonos – Alison desesperada

- Pero Alí... – llorando Emily

- Dije que vámonos

- Se va a morir hay que sacarla de ahí

- Tú también lo harás si entras ahí. VAMONOS – jalando a Aria por el codo

- Hija despierta – tocando Ella Montgomery a su hija que llevaba 5 horas dormida en su Volvo después de un agotador viaje de Islandia a Rosewood

- Hmmm ¿ya llegamos? – Pregunto Aria extrañada – Sentí que dormí solo una hora o solo minutos – acomodándose del asiento

- No hija llevas todo el camino desde Islandia para acá dormida – menciono su padre Byron

- Al menos se te quito esa odiosa costumbre de roncar como vieja – riéndose su hermano Mike

- JAJAJAJA muy divertido – golpeándolo por el hombro

- ¡ Macho! Antes golpeabas mejor, ahora golpeas como niña – burlándose

- Mike deja en-paz a tu hermana. Mejor porque no se ponen haber lo hermosa que aun sigue siendo este lugar

- Algunas cosas nunca cambia – susurro Aria deprimida. Byron la miro por un rato y al notar Aria que la miraba del espejo del retrovisor solo volteo los ojos

- Mira amor, ahí está nuestra casa

- Si, necesita un buen retoque, habrá mucho por trabajar en estos días - Peinando su corto pero casi voluptuoso cabello negro – Mike espero que me ayudes a pintar

- Depende de…

- Te duplico la mesada por 2 semanas

- Trato hecho

- Byron – replico su mujer

- Tranquila no le caería mal algo de alegría "literalmente" – riendo

- Bueno chicos llegamos… Estamos de vuelta a Casa – sonrió Byron mientras terminaba de estacionar el carro

- No puedo esperar a ver qué saco de basura en mi cuarto – desabrochando su cinturón

- Ya te dije nada de poner tus chicas porno japonesas – abrazando a su marido

- Mamá todo el mundo las tiene – quisquillando

- Ya lo dije – abriendo la puerta de la casa – Aria no te quedes ahí, baja del carro

- Hmp… Hogar dulce hogar – susurro deprimida – Que convincente… agarrando su bolso – Hmmm Alison… - suspiro con algo de nostalgia


	2. Chapter 2: La Nueva Vecina

La Nueva Vecina

- Por fin después de 3 años al fin alguien ocupo la casa de los DiLaurentis – menciono Pam Fields a su hija de 16 Emily

- Ya era tiempo, han pasado 3 años… era de esperar que lo vendieran… a todos nos trae recuerdos – tomando un poco de su Coca Cola de vainilla

- Si pero eso es el pasado hija, y mejor que siga así do donde debe estar. Prepare una canasta de frutas como bienvenida, pero no tengo tiempo para dejarla, debo ir al comité con la Sr. Carrington ¿puedes encargarte de eso por mi?

- EMP mamá, no… – replico tímidamente

- ¿Te molesta ir a esa casa hija? – pasando sus dedos en el pelirrojo cabello de Emily – si quieres envió a Carolyn

- No, está bien iré – agarrando la canasta – regresare pronto

Emily a pesar de no querer hacer muchas de las que le pedía su madre siempre las hacía. Ella era la típica chica responsable de 10, obediente, disciplinada todo lo que querían sus padres que fuera ella al igual que sus 3 hermanos mayores Beth, Jack y Carolyn – esta última solo le lleva 1 año mayor – aunque a veces ella se sentía muy privada por ellos, ya que por algunas razones no lograba expresarse de la manera que ella quisiera. Pero también aceptaba ir a la casa de Alison por otros motivos. Estacionando el Volvo de su madre en la acera de una bodega vio un montón de cosas fuera de la casa donde vivían los DiLaurentis, eran las cosas de Alison que ella solía curiosear, recordaba cuanto le gustaba pedirle prestados sus libros y su palo de jockey, pero recordando eso suspiraba un aire de melancolía.

- ¿Quieres eso? – Pregunto una chica morena interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos – puedes tomar lo que sea, acabamos de mudarnos y encontramos todas estas cosas

- Huh no… solo veía - sosteniendo la medalla de natación que le regalo a Alison

- Ok pero la oferta aun sigue, soy Maya St Germain – tendiéndole la mano

- Emily Fields bienvenida Maya – dándole la mano y luego la canasta

- Ummm manzanas, naranja, limones y avellanas mi favorito

- Si mi madre las envía, es su costumbre

- Me imagine por la mermelada de frambuesa y el tofu, creo que me acostumbrare muy bien aquí, solo espero poder adaptarme a la escuela

- ¿A cuál iras?

- A la secundaria Rosewood, mi papá dijo que soy afortunada de entrar ahí

- Pues lo eres de verdad – tratando de no reír – yo también voy ahí

- Enserio… entonces no te molestara hacerme un recorrido mañana, ya sabes para no perderme por ser la nueva

- Seguro, no hay problema

- Y también sería un abuso por el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos o sea AHORITA si ¿me puedes ayudar en mi cuarto?

- Eh… bueno – gagueando – está bien

- Es fácil de ir solo tienes que cruzar la sala y luego las escaleras y listo – riendo

Emily no le hacía falta las indicaciones de Maya ya que recordaba con claridad cuando ella y sus amigas se reunían en la casa de Alison por X motivos, pero a pesar de los años la casa se sentía aun habitada por Alison ya que se sentía la esencia de su perfume y hasta podía escuchar su risa desde lejos

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Maya al verla tan pensativa

- Ah nada… solo que es raro estar acá – mirando el cuarto que antes era de Alison solo que el rosa se puso de unos colores Beige con poster de la banda Kiss, Fergie y Gwen Stefanie

- ¿Conociste a la familia que vivía acá?

- ¿Disculpa? – un poco sorprendida

- Si conociste a la familia que vivió acá – acomodando sus rebeldes pero definidos bucles negros – muy poco se dé porque se mudaron

- Eh si, era amiga de la que vivió acá

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Hmp – indecisa si responderle o no a su pregunta. Para Emily fue difícil superar la desaparición de Alison ya que la consideraba su única y mejor amiga y era difícil de remplazarla y además sabía que si hablaba de ella lloraría y no quería hacerlo en frente de alguien a quien apenas conoce – y mas que vive y duerme donde Alison había pasado el resto de su vida – Crecí lejos de mis amigas, cada uno tomo por su lado y… sigo aquí –tratando de sonar lo mas convencida

- Te entiendo, es difícil estar lejos de las personas que quieres, es como yo y mi novio Justin

- ¿Tienes novio?

- Si es un amor, aunque a veces muy protector, fue difícil despedirnos pero eso ya era de esperar, y bueno haber que dice la distancia

- Si aunque la diferencia es que yo y… el mío siempre estamos juntos… más de lo que debería, aunque se ha hecho costumbre de que estemos de arriba para debajo de clase a natación y así sucesivamente

- ¡Ah eres nadadora! – Con la voz un poco cantarina – por eso tu espalda es tan recta y se ve que tienes buenos muslos

- Huh gracias – un poco sonrojada

- Oye pero siendo atleta me matarías si fumo ¿verdad?

- Eh… no, adelante – dudando – pero no se enfadaran tus padres

- Están en el mercado y créeme que cuando ellos se meten para allá no hay quien los saques, total de aquí a que venga se irá el olor – encendiendo un porro - ¿Quieres probar?

- Hmp, claro – tratando de sonar lo más segura posible al agarra el palillo ya infectado de humo

- ¿Primera vez?

- No… bueno, si

- Huh te voy a corromper – rio con picardía. Emily vio como absorbía y soplaba el humo le gustaba como hacia lucir sexi a Maya y ella quería sentirse así, pero al inhalarlo solo sintió el horrible sabor de esencias podridas de un callejón cortando con una toz el humo

- EMP no estoy hecha para esto – riéndose

- Whoa me sorprendes, normalmente a las personas que conozco les encanta a la primera, me agrada que no seas como ella – sonriendo al inhalar otra vez el porro

- Huh gracias – sonrojándose un poco - ¿Qué fue eso? – escuchando unos taladros cerca de la cocina

- Je jeje como dije, mis padres son un caso, apenas llevamos un día y ya están empezando a remodelar no sé que si la casa la veo en perfectas condiciones, tanto que al llegar pusieron una alarma contra ladrones como si los policías fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento ¿A ti jamás te han atrapado haciendo algo indebido?

-¡No! – Exclamo riéndose – no soy de las que roban, hurtan, ultrajan y hace esas novatadas

- EMP entonces eres la perfección que todo padre quiere tener – botando al jardín lo que quedaba del porro

- Si algo parecido, aunque no creas, cuesta mantener un buen promedio de 10

- ¿De 10? Yo apenas soy de 6 a 7

- Bueno quizás… te pueda a ayudar con eso – riendo un poco apenada

- Seria fantástico, la verdad eres un encanto. Amable, atenta, por lo que veo te gustan mis grupos de música favorito, atleta, arriesgada y una chica prodigio, me gusta pero… ¿Qué mas debo de saber de ti? – acercándose un poco

- Eh… no… nada importante – viendo el reloj – Debo irme, le prometí a mi mamá venir rápido y regresarme

- Huh y una chica puntual, eso es lo que faltaba, si quieres te acompaño, aunque ya sabes el camino por lo que me doy cuenta. Fue un gusto conocerte Emily Fields – dándole la mano otra vez

- Igual Maya St Germain – correspondiéndole

- Sonó tan lindo – riéndose – no me canso de ser cursi

- No, está bien, me agrada, nos veremos el lunes

- Ancio que así sea, ya deseo conocer la secundaria

- Te encantara, Adiós – apartando su mano que aun seguía sujeta a la de Maya


	3. Chapter 3: La Nueva Hanna

La Nueva Hanna

- ¿Qué miras? – pregunto Mona Vanderwall a su mejor amiga Hanna.

- Humbert Humbert a la vista – mirando a un viejo de 50 que le veía las piernas a las dos.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto confusa.

- Nada – volteando los ojos – hay que divertirnos un rato.

- ¿Lo iluminamos? - desabrochando su blusa azul con tirantes negros

- A la cuenta de tres. 1...2...3 – subiendo aun mas su mini falda.

El hombre al ver las flacas y bronceadas piernas de Hanna y el escote de Mona hizo que se le cayera en el pantalón un poco de café caliente haciendo que se fuera corriendo el baño.

- ¿Qué tierno no crees? – se rio Mona – ¿y con quien iras a la fiesta de Noel?

- Con Sean por supuesto Mona, es mi novio con quién crees que iría.

- Ah pensé que no le gustaba esas fiestas ahora.

- Lo dices por lo del viernes, claramente estaba borracho y yo creo estaba bromeando – agachando la cabeza

- Lo dijo en cerio querida, que ya hizo una promesa de virginidad, bueno… se que querías hacerlo con el pero también…

- Nada Mona quizás lo dijo pero jamás dijo nada de no poder divertirse como la gente normal y quién sabe, quizás yo pueda ser esa a la cual tendrá que romper – mordiendo la parte inferior de su labio

- No me vengas con la historia de vivieron felices para siempre con una granja y 7 hijos – dejando la ensalada en la mesa

- Tampoco… pero cambiando de tema, nos vamos para Tiffany's

- Claro, tengo pensado en buscar anillos o una mascada.

- Por favor que no sea la beige con rosas como la de tu madre.

- Oh pero es linda, ¡da! Que digo, mejor vámonos que ahí viene el viejo.

- Je jeje mira se puso rojo – saliendo corriendo del mini café

Después de la desaparición de Alison, Hanna al entrar a 7 grado se volvió amiga de Mona desde que a las 2 la rechazaron del equipo de porristas – quienes ahora lo ven como una pérdida de tiempo - se volvieron como uña y mugre hiendo de fiesta a fiestas, socializando y ligando con bastante personas, y sobre todo un nuevo nacimiento para Hanna en cuanto a su peso, ya no era más "Hanna la obesa" como la solían llamar todos – incluyendo a Alison – ahora era "La Queen Martín". Había bajado radicalmente de peso, era como la copia casi de Paris Hilton – aunque ella contaba más con sus pechos que con su sharpey – esa era la Hanna de ahora, no la de hace 4 años, la fea, desaliñada, tonta y gorda Hanna, ahora era más glamorosa, a la moda y aunque ella lo dude casi la copia de Alison.

- Ummm me enseñas esos marrones – pidiéndole Hanna a un chico catire que trabaja en Tiffany´s unos lentes en el mostrador de cristal.

- Primero tendría que guardas los otros 2 que quisiste ver.

- Ah. Son tan lindo que quisiera llevármelos todos – poniendo su más sensual sonrisa

- Esta bien – dándole los lentes de sol

- ¿Cómo me quedan?

- Divinos – menciono Mona – se vería estupendo con un brazalete.

- Cierto, no tendrás unos que me recomiendes – le pregunto al del mostrador

- Bueno pregúntale a Lindsay la de los zapatos amarillos – señalando a la de la esquina de los maniquís.

- Ummm ahora vuelvo – dándole a Mona la mirada de _distráelo un rato_

- Disculpa cuantos es que tienes – pregunto Mona al catire – eres muy joven para trabajar aquí – dándole su mejor sonrisa

- Oiga no tendrá un brazalete de oro o de una buena fantasía – le pregunto a la rubia de los zapatos amarillo chillón

- Por supuesto, aquí hay unos que nos llegaron ahorita desde Islandia – mostrando unos de oros con unas piedras azules y otras de 3 cadenas con varias piedras rojas y un llavero en forma de corazón

- Hmmm me encanta – sonriendo luego de ver a alguien arriba en las escaleras eléctricas – mira voy a estar por allá riba, recordé que deje mi bolso allá por lo de seda, no tardo – mostrándole su inmaculada sonrisa

- OK no hay problema

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Mona extrañada

- Calma es algo nuevo del plan, solo sigue en dónde estabas – dirigiéndose a la planta de ropa – pero miren quien salió del establo – dirigiéndose nada más y nada menos que su ex amiga Spencer

- Hay que ver al menos una novedad – devolviendo el cumplido – no es de extrañarse que estés aquí.

- Ya me conoces Srta. Spencer o mejor dicho delegada del comité estudiantil y de padres, asistente del reverendo del pueblo ¿y qué otra cosa más para la ultima de la dinastía Hastings?

- Hmp también soy candidata para las nuevas elecciones de presidente.

- ¿Qué temporalmente?

- No, al parecer Andrew Campbell no se ha ocupado del todo con lo del anuario y ya tiene suficientes con la quejas.

- Y no podría ser más oportuna la intervención de Sherlok Hastings.

- Algo así aunque más bien el me lo pidió.

- ¿Andrew Campbell te cedió el puesto? – Atónita – aun recuerdo cuando se desvivió en quedarse con la presidencia y ahora lo deja así nada más. ¿Estará consumiendo una hierba o algo más?

- No sé ni me importa, solo espero que sea mañana para ponerme al día con los inventarios y los eventos.

- Hmp a pesar de los años sigues igual de rápida y perseverantes con las cosas. Los viejos tiempos nunca cambian.

- Aunque nada es como antes - sonrió a medias – viste las noticas, ya se cumplió 4 años y aun se siente que está aquí.

- Pero no como quisiera.

- Todos mejor dicho, te acuerdas cuando nos dijo que nuestros secretos eran lo único que nos mantenía juntas.

- Como olvidarlo, recuerdo la migraña del día siguiente – riendo para ocultar su tristeza

- Ha sido todo lo contrario, míranos a nosotras ahora.

- Si… Y ¿Cuál es el motivo viendo ahora en que te estás decidiendo por un vestido que por una Gucci de seda? – cambiando de tema

- Jejeje Conoceremos el novio de Melisa, dicen que es de Inglaterra o algo así, lo digo porque menciona su grato amor por su acento.

- Ummm ¿nuevo gusto?

- No lo creo, al pasar de los años esa mujer sigue igual. Aunque es un gran logro según mis padres de que haya elegido a un Europeo.

- Hmmm entonces lleva este – dándole una blusa vino tinto con escote en ve que deja ver la mitad de sus senos.

- ¡Feroz! Pero sería una locura opacar a Melisa

- No siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención, ¿no vemos mañana?

- Adiós – mirando de arriba abajo la blusa

Hanna vio a la chica del mostrador ocupada atendiendo a un grupo salvajes de chicas coreanas queriendo el ultimo brazalete del puesto y al notar que el chico de los lentes se voltio a buscar algo en el depósito, junto con Mona se retiraron del edificio.

- Señorita – los detuvo el vigilante – olvido su bolso – dándoselo a Hanna

- Gracias – mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos

- Eso estuvo cerca – susurro Mona

- Ni tanto, linda mascada.

- Lindos lentes ¿De qué diseñador era?

- Pucci o algo así, lo mejor fue este brazalete – restregándoselo en la cara

- OK, tu ganas – mirando de reojo lo poco que pudo conseguir. Un par de anillos de fantasía y u broche Dior

- A la próxima lo harás mejor – dándole palmaditas en el hombro

- ¿Lo dice la experta? – volteando los ojos

- Obvio, pero para que no te sientas mal yo invito las malteadas.

- De acuerdo, pero que sea de limón y con poca azúcar – sonriendo

Hanna cada vez se sentía poderosa no solo al robar y superar a su mejor amiga en algo es el hecho de ahora tener ella el poder, el poder de hacer y manejar las cosas a su antojo, tanto o más que como lo hacía Alison – pensaba que ella también debía o mejor dicho sintió esos momentos de poder controlar todo lo que quería sin que nadie le replicara nada. Esa era Hanna, no más la obesa y tonta Hanna. Sino Hanna Marín. La Mejor.

_Eso estará por verse_


End file.
